


Theo + Robin = Throbin

by Ellzzzooo



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Bad Writing, Boys In Love, Confusion, Emotional Hurt, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellzzzooo/pseuds/Ellzzzooo
Summary: One shots surrounding Theo Putnam and Robin Goodfellow my boys who deserve to be happy.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Theo + Robin = Throbin

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the bad writing
> 
> Theo's internal thoughts on Robin telling them the hole truth + other things.

Betrayal.. Theo had always been told that it burned in your chest like a never ending fire, or that your eyes would blur over with red. Rage those who have been betrayed are filled with rage that's what Theo knew that's what he was told.

So why did it feel like this... 

As the words seemed to fly out of Robin's mouth it took Theo time to process what was just said but Harvey, no Harvey had already got up from his sitting position on the ground and was shouting at Robin.

Numb, cold, frozen, afraid, sitting against the couch arms lying by his side feeling like they just gained 20 pounds in the last minute. Theo realised that they were all wrong betrayal didn't feel like fire it was the exact opposite it was Ice. 

" _I'm one of them the people from the circus we're pagens we came to Greendale to resurrect one of our Gods The Green Man, I'm sorry okay I'm so so sorry I didn't want to hurt anyone or have anyone get hurt. But they are all like family to me and when they told me to go to school and get close to you Theo I just did it, they need a virgin sacrifice to complete his resurrection and I'm sorry I'm so sorry"_

Theo's ears began to ring as though he was standing next to a bell being rung, only one thought crossed his mind that one thought that plagued his nightmares and stayed in the corners of his head that one thought that would never leave him alone. Now now he knows that it is true.

Along with the rest of them of course. 

He doesn't really Lov-like you. (NO) 

HE doesn't care about you. (NO) 

HE is-was only using you. (NO PLEASE) 

WHY would anyone want to be with a freak like you. (PLEASE STOP) 

WHY would HE want to be dragged into your MESS! (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) 

Theo's eyes began to betray him also, he could feel the wet tears pouring out of them now but even they couldn't break him away from the turmoil inside his mind. What did though what finally snapped him out of it was Harvey Kinkle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For Harvey there were a tsunami of thoughts pouring through his mind all at once but only five stood out to him in that second. 

He lied to all of us. 

He lied to Theo. 

HE hurt Theo.

Get him away from Theo. 

GET HIM AWAY FROM MY BROTHER. 

Before Harvey even knew it he jumped up and started shouting words at Robin he didn't even know what he was saying all he knew was that he was angry, angry that his friends were hurt angry that someone he counts as family -as a brother- was hurt and he couldn't let it happen again. He didn't even know that he pushed Robin until he himself was pushed back and not by Robin no Robin was on the ground leaning up on his elbows with an expression overcome by shock, pain and what one could only call heartbreak.

Harvey looked down and of all things he expected it wasn't Theo but this wasn't the theo he knew no his Theo was strong, charismatic, passionate about horror movies and all in all the greatest friend he's ever had, no this Theo.... looked broken. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second that Theo saw Harvey push Robin Theo found himself on his feet pushing Harvey back with all the force his painfilled chest could muster. 

" Harvey stop please please just stop ca-can you please give us the room for a minute please" 

" What Theo no! I'm not leaving you alone with him" 

"HARVEY!! Me and Robin need to talk so yes you are leaving the room..... please"

"........ okay but I'll be right outside so call for me if you need me OK!" 

"yes yes okay.....Harvey thank you" 

As Harvey left the room Theo's shoulders dropped, he returned back to his seat leaning against the couch, he began to dry he eyes and face off as the tears lessond. But Robin, Robin chose to stay seated were he was pushed to the ground unsure if Theo would want him anywhere close. 

Robin knew he had to be honest he knew he couldn't lie anymore but honestly seeing Theo sitting with his eyes red puffy from crying trying to wipe away the tears he wished he could turn back time to when they were lying on Theo bed, together cuddling, kissing just enjoying that moment we're everything was perfect.

But Robin made his bed and now he must rest in it no matter what happens next. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that there is anything that I can improve on in my writing or mistakes in this peace please let me know in the comments!!


End file.
